mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MissingNo.
MissingNo. '''(abbreviated from '''Missing Number) is a /Normal-type (Normal/999 in Pokémon Yellow) Pokémon from the Pokémon series. However, it isn't an actual Pokémon, but an error handler (or placeholder) for when a nonexistent Pokémon is encountered. It is a glitch Pokémon that, although not usually being able to evolve (sometimes evolving to a random level 1 Pokémon), has eight different forms that it can appear as, with four of them depending on what the player's name is, and four being exclusive to Pokémon Yellow. It appears at #000 in the National Pokédex, though it has no Pokédex entry in-game. MissingNo., being a glitch, has the potential to mess with save data (in this case, the Pokémon Red and Blue save data) by doing certain things like duplicating the item in the sixth slot of the bag by 128, ruining the Hall of Fame data, and scrambling up the game's graphics. However other then the Hall of Fame data corruption, the glitches can be fixed. Looking at a normal Pokemon's stats will fix the graphics errors in battle. And the items bug (if you want to), you can toss out the items. However, do not have a key item in the sixth slot, or it will be duplicated, thus preventing you from storing it in the PC. In M.U.G.E.N, MissingNo. has been made by Mike, KoopaKingdom.com and The_None. Mike's and The-None's versions are both a scratch-sprited, though only Mike's attacks using moves that it learns in the Pokémon ''games, such as Water Gun and Sky Attack, as The_None's has a moveset akin to a lot of his other characters'. KoopaKingdom.com's version is a spriteswap of Human Smoke from ''Mortal Kombat. Mike's Missingno. Missingno. is a six-button character that was made cheap deliberately, due to it being a glitch and not a real Pokémon. It has the ability to spam most of its moves, leaving the opponent in an endless loop until they're KO'd. One of its attacks, Crash, has the potential to OHKO its opponent(s), unless they block, or have a high Defence stat. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Luketheemewtwo's Missingno. http://www.mediafire.com/download/82ub7mro7a2zm89/Missingno.zip this version of Mike's Missingno. has been given a complete makeover giving it the correct sprites from the game. Along with a new portrait, icon and includes the other forms in the sprites (Kabutops Fossil. Aerodactyl Fossil) 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 KoopaKingdom.com's Missingno Kazmer13's Smoke's gameplay}} As mentioned above, this version of Missingno is an unfinished spriteswap of Human Smoke by Kazmer13. As such, it still has some of Human Smoke's sprites. The_None's MissingNo. The_None's characters are known for their excessive randomness and strange attacks, and MissingNo. is no exception. Although since MissingNo. is a glitch, this makes it slightly more reasonable. It can transform its body randomly unlike the others, allowing it to make various references to other media. It can also flash the infamous faces from Game Boy Camera at random during some attacks. In addition, the Shun Goku Satsu of this character can make the opponent glitch out with random effects for each character, some not being able to perform combos and others not being able to move. Visually, this character doesn't look a whole lot like MissingNo. at all (minus the L-shape), though one of its palettes matches the colours of the real MissingNo. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 89 Videos Video:MUGEN_Missingno._vs._Setsuna_Sakurazaki Video:TK's Random Mugen Battle 914 - Buttercup VS MissingNo Video:Mct Mugen-Missingno. vs. Blaziken Video:Mugen Rajaa's Warachia (Me) VS Missingno. by The None (AI) Video:TBM Mugen Match 100 - Mugen Special Missingno. Beatdown Trivia *Ironcommando's robotic characters, such as 20000, are disabled by Mike's Missingno. *Mike's Missingno. is based on a similar glitch known as 'M or M-Block. *Only KoopaKingdom.com's Missingno has an actual sprites from the game (albeit somewhat facing the wrong way). Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:GenderlessCategory:Joke CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Normal-type PokémonCategory:Water Element UsersCategory:Wind Element Users Category:Users of the Raging Demon